J'ai perdu l'espoir il y a longtemps
by Audace
Summary: J'espère que vous survivrez quand même à ce timbré. Je ne vous ai jamais aimé, Potter, mais pourtant je l'ai fait. Cela fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé... J'espère. Pour que Lily continue à vivre à travers vous. Pour elle.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, mon cerveau est un vrai salop, alors que je devrais ne faire que bosser pour rattraper le retard que j'accumule (mine de rien, préparer son bac et un concours en même temps c'est pas gagné... Alors en plus que je me suis inscrite pour un exam' d'anglais, j'suis mal barrée moi) il me pond des scénar' qui veulent pas me sortir de la tête. Je suis donc condamnée à les écrire si je ne veux pas finir folle de frustration (bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant d'avoir des phrases en tête et rien sous la main pour les écrire !).  
>Donc, me revoilà avec un OS qui sort un peu de l'habituel (beaucoup, même, adieu douces romances guimauvesques) mais que j'aime bien quand même. Même si, tout le monde le sait, je ne possède pas les personnages de cette histoire parce que tout appartient à JKR et que, malheureusement, elle veut même pas m'en laisser un bout. Moi j'veux juste pouvoir frimer, je suis même prête à lui laisser l'argent si elle veut ! Euh... En fait, non. J'veux pouvoir frimer et avoir l'argent ! Mouahahahah... <em>

_*Prend une voix grave* :_

_Lecteurs, lectrices, l'heure est grave. J'ai tragiquement été forcée d'assommer l'auteure car elle partait dans un rire machiavélique annonciateur de catastrophes pour l'humanité ; les méandres de son cerveau extraterrestre avaient malheureusement formé un plan sournois pour s'emparer des droits d'auteurs et des revenus de l'une de vos écrivaine préférée. Pour la sécurité de JKR, la CIA et le MI6 m'ont permis d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Passez donc votre chemin, après un lavage de cerveau Audace se remettra à écrire, mais toute velléité de porter atteinte à la personne de JKRowling sera oubliée par elle. N'ayez crainte cependant, nous lui laisserons ses neurones étranges qui lui font imaginer des romances Dobby/Kreattur._

_Lisez donc l'histoire qui suit, ne portez attention à rien ; vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu. Pour la peine, nous vous conseillons d'allumer vos enceintes pour mettre à fond Night of the Hunter de 30 Seconds to Mars ou A Hard Days Night des Beatles (oui, revenir quelques fois à ses classiques fait un bien fou)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai perdu l'espoir il y a longtemps<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Poudlard, 2020<span>_

Minerva s'assit dans son fauteuil en soufflant. Elle était professeur à Poudlard depuis de longues années et elle en avait vu passer des farceurs, mais là... Elle croyait qu'avoir survécu à Fred et Georges Weasley puis qu'avoir tenté de protéger comme elle le pouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione malgré leurs facilités à se jeter dans les problèmes l'aurait forgée à tout, mais elle avait tord. Pire que les jumeaux ou les trois là réunis existait. Pour son plus grand malheur.

« Merlin, Albus, ils auront ma peau. » Dit-elle en s'adressant au tableau du vieux directeur au dessus d'elle.

L'image lui sourit gentiment tandis que son voisin, Severus, la regardait d'un air froid et distant. Severus n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa mort. Il s'était volontairement muré dans un silence glacial, ne répondant même pas aux excuses qui lui avaient été faites par les rares personnes qui avaient reconnues leurs tords envers lui. Minerva aurait juré l'avoir vu ouvrir la bouche le jour où Harry était venu lui parler et s'excuser de son attitude envers lui, mentionnant les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine directoriale, mais le professeur de Potions avait gardé le silence, une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il dormait, elle en discutait avec Albus. Comme tant d'autres, Severus avait été son élève, elle l'avait vu grandir, et elle s'était attaché à lui, comprenant peu à peu l'attitude qu'avait eu Albus envers elle-même. Pour des professeurs comme eux, les élèves étaient leurs enfants. Et Severus l'un de ses premiers enfants, un qui avait fait des erreurs et avait tenté de les réparer. Elle aurait voulu qu'une fois mort il puisse enfin sourire et se défaire de cet air torturé qu'il avait, mais elle ne savait que faire. Et Albus ne cessait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour eux d'agir, que Severus n'était pas prêt à être pardonné...

« Minerva, ne soyez pas défaitiste. Ils tiennent de leurs parents, c'est tout. » Répondit le vieux directeur avec un sourire.

« J'avais cru avoir vu le pire en laissant Teddy Lupin entrer dans cette école et manquer de la détruire, mais non. Avoir en même temps les trois enfants d'Harry et Ginny, les deux d'Hermione et Ron et une autre palanquée de Weasley est bien pire. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'accepter ce poste, Albus, vous m'avez confié une génération d'enfants en guise de malédiction. Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour mériter cela ? »

Seul le rire d'Albus lui répondit, malicieux, comme lorsqu'il vivait toujours. Et même dans le tableau, ses yeux bleus pétillèrent d'amusement, tandis qu'à l'autre bout du château, une troupe d'élèves majoritairement roux et de tous âges se retrouvait dans la Salle sur Demande pour préparer un nouveau mauvais coup, pas un seul d'entre eux ne songeant à la pauvre Minerva qui devait toujours réparer leurs bêtises.

* * *

><p>« Severus, tu sais comme moi qu'il va falloir un jour te décider à le faire. » Déclara sans préambule Albus, une fois Minerva sortie de la pièce en courant derrière un Rusard furibond.<p>

Le brun dans le tableau d'à côté lui jeta un regard noir sans daigner lui adresser la parole. Albus pencha la tête avec un sourire et regarda Severus par dessus ses lunettes. L'air tranquille, il passa dans le tableau de son ancien élève afin de pouvoir converser avec lui sans être entendu par les autres directeurs endormis dans leurs propres tableaux.

« Ah, Severus, ne fait pas ta tête de mule ! »

« De quoi ? » Demanda suspicieusement l'ancien Serpentard, reniflant de mépris face aux expressions loufoques de son directeur.

« De mule ! C'est une expression moldu, Severus. Et n'essaie même pas de détourner mon attention, cela ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Cela ne fonctionne jamais avec vous, Albus. Et c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs. Vous parvenez toujours à vos fins, il n'y a rien de plus exaspérant. »

« Il suffit d'être patient et de savoir réfléchir un petit peu, Severus. Il y a simplement l'une de ces deux qualités que tu ne maîtrises pas et qui t'a toujours fait défaut. Tu n'as jamais su attendre ce qui ne venait pas assez vite pour toi. Tout comme tu n'as jamais su te décider à agir à temps lorsque tu ne le voulais pas. Tu sais pertinemment que, lorsqu'on écrit une lettre, c'est pour qu'elle soit lue. »

« On peut aussi écrire pour se défaire de ses sentiments, Albus, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez appris. »

« C'est vrai, mais dans ce cas on brûle son texte pour être certain que personne ne le trouvera. »

« Personne ne trouvera ma lettre, même si elle n'est pas brûlée. »

« Et pourtant, elle doit être lue. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus qu'un tableau que tu ne ressens plus d'émotions. Ton toi vivant a écrit cette lettre parce qu'il culpabilisait, tu ressens et ressentiras cette culpabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il lise ta lettre. »

« On peut vivre en se sentant coupable, Albus. Je l'ai longtemps fait. »

« Et tu le fais toujours. Tu veux vraiment vivre éternellement, enfermé dans ce tableau, à voir défiler des générations de directeurs et d'élèves chahuteurs, sans avoir jamais épancher ta conscience ? »

« Il a vu mes souvenirs, c'est bien suffisant. »

« Si ça l'était, tu n'aurais jamais écrit cette lettre. Il a vu sans ressentir, Severus, et c'est là tout la différence avec ta lettre. Il a compris sans savoir. »

« Il n'a pas à savoir. »

« Peut-être, mais tu as à te pardonner. »

* * *

><p>Minerva remonta les escaliers en pestant contre ces fichus élèves. Oh, elle les adorait tous autant qu'ils étaient, mais il y avait des moments où ils perdaient tout leur caractère adorable pour devenir des monstres en puissance. Pire que tout, ces gosses.<p>

En entrant dans son bureau, les murmures qu'elle avait entendu en montant cessèrent et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Albus, qui rayonnait de fierté dans son tableau. Elle sentait que sa journée n'était pas fini, ce vieux fou allait lui donner de quoi se triturer les méninges encore quelques heures. Même en temps que tableau, il restait une énigme.

« Vous savez Minerva, je pense que vous devriez convoquer ici Harry. » Déclara-t-il finalement, coulant un regard amusé vers Severus.

« J'aimerais que cela puisse changer quelque chose, Albus, mais vous savez comme moi que même Harry n'arrive pas à calmer ses enfants et neveux. Ils sont tout aussi têtus que lui, et ce n'est pas peu dire. » Répondit-elle avec lassitude.

« Je le sais, mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. Même si le mettre au courant de vive voix des nouvelles trouvailles des jeunes Potter et Weasley, ainsi que de l'aide que leur fourni Teddy Lupin en leur racontant les blagues qu'il a lui même faites il y a quelques années, devrait tout de même vous permettre d'avoir un court repos. Cependant, il est plus que temps selon moi de faire quelque chose. Levez-vous, je vous prie. »

« Albus ! »

Minerva sursauta à l'entente de la voix chargée de colère de Severus et se tourna vers son ancien élève, surprise. Un regard de la part du vieux directeur la découragea d'adresser la parole au brun. Bien que dubitative quant à l'idée sortie du cerveau étrange de son vieux mentor, elle s'exécuta et suivi les instructions de Dumbledore, ignorant les récriminations inutiles de l'ancien professeur de Potions, même si l'entendre après tant d'années de mutisme la surprenait. Albus la fit se placer face à l'un des murs de la pièce et prononcer une formule étrange, ouvrant par de là un coffre dont elle ignorait l'existence.

« Il s'agit là, Minerva, d'un coffre dans lequel vous pourrez placer ce qui vous sied et où un directeur de Poudlard place les documents qu'il destine à ses successeurs. À travers son tableau, une fois mort, il apprend audit successeur comment ouvrir le coffre. Puisque Severus n'a pas le courage de le faire, je vous l'apprend. Regardez donc. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire, ignora le regard de tueur de son voisin de tableau.

Minerva fronça les yeux face à la tonne de paperasse qui s'accumulait dans le coffre, certainement héritée des plus anciens directeurs et soigneusement conservée depuis, et remarqua une enveloppe blanche sur le dessus d'une des piles, sur laquelle il semblait y avoir moins de poussière que sur toutes les autres. Avec un soupir, elle comprit qu'elle venait de Severus et qu'Albus n'avait jamais rien laissé dans ce coffre, préférant comme toujours en faire à sa tête. Les archives précédentes devaient alors dater du directorat d'Armando Dippet... presque cinquante ans plus tôt.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, sans même penser à utiliser un sortilège, elle attrapa la lettre et toussa un bon coup à cause de la poussière qu'elle avait inhalée. Puis elle compris la recommandation d'Albus en voyant, écrits en caractères un peu tremblants, les lettres qui formaient le nom du destinataire de la lettre de Severus.

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

><p>Harry triturait entre ses doigts la lettre, jetant des regards tout sauf discrets envers le tableau de Severus Rogue. Lorsque Minerva lui avait demandé de se rendre à Poudlard, il s'était attendu à devoir ressortir pour aller engueuler ses gosses à cause de leurs bêtises, même si, il l'avouait lui-même, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour leur dire de cesser de violer le règlement. Mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le bureau directorial – il ne prenait pas en compte Albus et Rogue, les deux seuls personnages de tableaux qui ne passaient pas leur temps à dormir – avec une lettre écrite de la main du dernier entre ses mains.<p>

Il lui avait fallu des années pour accepter ce qu'il avait appris sur Severus Rogue, mais il l'avait peu à peu fait. Et un jour, il était venu à Poudlard pour parler à son portrait, s'excuser d'avoir été celui qu'il avait été à l'école et l'excuser, lui, de s'être comporté comme il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il avait fini par grandir et comprendre l'attitude de Rogue. Mais le tableau était resté de marbre, et il n'avait su que penser.

Minerva lui avait dit que c'était normal. Rogue ne parlait pas, il ne semblait même pas porter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, même si elle le croyait au contraire très attentif. Il semblait ne pas vouloir des excuses qui lui étaient faites, des discussions qui lui étaient proposées. Il n'avait même pas pesté le jour où elle lui avait appris qu'il avait reçu à titre posthume une médaille de la part du Ministère en guise de reconnaissance de son action dans la guerre, lui qui abhorrait toute distinction et surtout l'hypocrisie ministérielle.

Harry souffla un bon coup et croisa le regard empli d'encouragement de celui qui fut son directeur. Il savait qu'Albus était au courant de ce qui était dit dans cette lettre, mais qu'il lui laissait le droit de ne pas la lire. Ses mains déchirèrent l'enveloppe et en sortirent la lettre. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de de déplier le papier qu'il avait extrait et de baisser la tête, sans voir les deux yeux noirs qui s'étaient fixés sur lui.

* * *

><p><em>Potter,<em>

_Je sais qu'il est possible que vous ne lisiez jamais cette lettre, puisque vous êtes vous aussi un Horcruxe, mais je l'écris quand même. _

_Parce que, au fond de moi, j'espère que vous survivrez quand même à ce timbré. Vous avez tellement de fois défié la mort qu'une fois de plus, ce devrait être du gâteau pour vous, Potter. _

_Albus me dit d'espérer. D'écrire ce que jamais je ne pourrais vous dire. Albus espère pour moi que vous survivrez. Moi, j'ai perdu l'espoir il y a longtemps._

_Si vous avez effectivement survécu, si vous lisez maintenant cette lettre, je pense que vous avez vu mes souvenirs et que vous avez compris ce qui s'était passé, mais comprendre n'est pas savoir. Vous avez vu, et voir n'est pas vivre._

_J'aimais votre mère, Potter. Comme un homme peut aimer une femme, mais avec le désespoir d'un enfant poussé dans une cage d'adulte dont il sait déjà qu'il ne pourra s'échapper. Lily était tout pour moi. Ma vie, mon soleil, mon souffle. Elle était ce pourquoi je me battais, ce pourquoi j'espérais. Je vivais pour elle, et non pas pour moi. Je l'aimais à un point que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer._

_Je vous imagine bien, lisant cette lettre, votre bouche se fronçant en une moue de dégout. L'idée que la vieille chauve souris des cachots puisse aimer est déjà assez dérangeante comme ça, alors qu'elle ait aimé votre mère doit être relativement dégoutant pour vous. Mais le passé est tellement loin pour vous que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Pour moi qui vit dans ce passé, les choses sont tellement différentes...  
>Je vous ai haïs presque autant que je l'ai aimée, Potter. Durant les onze premières années de votre vie, je vous ai détesté aussi fort que mon cœur le pouvait. Tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle s'était mué en haine contre vous. Parce qu'il était plus facile de vous haïr que de me détester. Parce que vous faisiez un coupable si parfait.<em>

_Et puis vous êtes arrivé, ce jour là. Les yeux écarquillés devant la beauté de la grande salle. Et je l'ai revue. Elle. Ses yeux, ceux qu'elle vous avait légués, affichant le même ébahissement que vous devant la magie de Poudlard. L'air béat qu'elle avait eu. J'ai vu défiler devant moi tous ces moments que j'avais passé avec elle, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, avant que Poudlard ne vienne tout compliquer. Et j'ai à nouveau ressentit mon cœur, celui que je pensais brisé à jamais par sa mort._

_J'ai compris à ce moment ce que n'avait cessé de me dire Albus pendant ces dix ans où il vous avait confié à votre tante. Lily n'aurait pas voulu que je vous haïsse mais que je vous protège. Et j'ai eu mal. Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien peut souffrir un homme brisé. J'étais faible face à Lily, même morte. Je connaissais Lily et je savais qu'elle était le genre de mère à tout faire pour le bonheur de son enfant. Ne s'était-elle pas faite tuer pour vous protéger ? Elle aurait voulu que moi, son meilleur ami d'enfance, celui en qui elle avait toujours confiance malgré le fait qu'il ait changé de camp, fasse tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger._

_Si vous saviez combien ça a été dur, Potter. Parce que je vous ai aimé pour la part de Lily en vous tout comme je vous ai détesté pour la part de votre père. Vous aviez ses yeux, ses mimiques, son rire, sa façon de croiser et décroiser nerveusement vos doigts lorsque vous mentiez. Tout ça, c'était elle en vous. Mais vous aviez son arrogance, son visage, ses facilités avec la magie. Ça, c'était lui._

_Vous étiez un parfait mélange d'eux deux. La preuve vivante qu'elle l'avait aimé, qu'elle l'avait épousé, qu'ils avaient vécu heureux tous les deux, qu'elle avait porté son enfant, qu'elle l'avait laissé la toucher, l'aimer. La preuve de leur amour, de son amour. Celui qu'elle ne m'avait pas accordé._

_Parfois, je m'imagine les choses différemment. Je songe que, si je n'avais pas été aussi ambitieux, j'aurais pu aller à Serdaigle. Que là, je n'aurais pas subi la pression des disciples du Mage Noir, que je n'aurais pas été le souffre-douleur de votre père et ses amis. Que j'aurais pu resté ami avec Lily, qu'elle aurait fini par m'aimer autant que je l'aimais, que je ne l'aurais jamais insulté. Que je serais devenu potionniste, vivant tranquillement ma vie dans cette guerre, que j'aurais pu être avec elle._

_Je refais ma vie avec des « peut-être » et des « si ». Et ça ne fait que plus mal. Puis je revois votre visage, son sourire. Je me dis qu'elle n'aurait pas été heureuse avec moi, pas autant qu'avec lui. Qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait. Que c'est moi qui les ai tués. Parce, qu'après tout, vous n'aviez qu'un an. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de cette foutue prophétie. Du fait que Voldemort l'ai su. Moi si. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé à eux. C'est moi qui les ai tués. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée._

_J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard, pour que vous viviez le plus longtemps possible, Potter. Pour elle. Et Merlin sait combien ça a été dur, puisque vous aviez hérité du gène Potter pour vous attirer des ennuis chaque année. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'elle me pardonne. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui a toujours compté. Je l'ai fait pour elle. Je me suis battu pour ma vie afin de pouvoir protéger plus longtemps la vôtre, pour elle. _

_Je ne vous ai jamais aimé, Potter, mais pourtant je l'ai fait. J'ai aimé le fait qu'elle vive à travers vous. J'ai détesté le fait qu'il vive à travers vous. Je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonner d'être son fils, mais je sais désormais que vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa mort. _

_J'espère, pour elle mais aussi pour vous, parce que vous ne devriez être qu'un élève comme les autres qui devrait avoir le droit de vivre, que vous survivrez à cette histoire d'Horcruxe. Vous devez mourir, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que c'est l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres en vous qui doit mourir, et j'espère qu'elle peut le faire sans vous emporter avec elle. Alors, je fais comme Albus, j'espère. Cela fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé... J'espère. Pour que Lily continue à vivre à travers vous. Pour que vous puissiez vivre, vous. Que vous puissiez construire la vie que vous méritez, aussi, indépendamment d'eux, de Black ou de Lupin._

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

><p>Le regard vers d'Harry se releva doucement et croisa celui du tableau de Rogue. Le brun inspira en comprenant que son ancien professeur ne l'avait pas quitté du regard lors de sa lecture, tout comme Albus avait dû le faire.<p>

« Est-ce que... Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas pardonné, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? » Demanda-t-il, connaissant la réponse.

« J'avais raison, Potter, vous aviez l'air dégouté lorsque j'ai parlé de mon amour pour votre mère. Toujours aussi borné. » Déclara simplement le portrait.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé en comprenant que Rogue ne voulait pas lui répondre et changeait de sujet, cherchant à l'énerver pour qu'il oublie sa question.

« Vous devriez vous pardonner. Je suis certain que ma mère l'a fait. J'ai vu plus d'un souvenir d'elle ; elle n'était pas rancunière. Vous avez été amis pendant des années, Professeur, je pense qu'elle vous connaissait autant que vous la connaissiez. Si vous saviez qu'elle aurait voulu que vous me protégiez, vous deviez aussi savoir qu'elle ne vous en voudrait pas. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez devoir faire, Professeur. Que ce soit bien ou mal, elle ne vous en aurait pas voulu. Vous avez tellement fait pour être pardonné qu'il ne vous manque que votre propre pardon Professeur. »

Harry se releva et se détourna du portrait de Severus, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. D'un mouvement de tête, il salua les autres portraits et replia avec soin la lettre avant de la glisser précautionneusement dans sa robe et de sortir de la pièce.

« Monsieur Potter, » L'interrompit le portrait alors qu'il ouvrait la porte « j'ai entendu dire que Albus Severus, votre plus jeune fils, se posait des questions à propos d'Albus et moi. Proposez-lui donc de venir nous voir l'un de ces jours, les vieux tableaux que nous sommes pourront certainement lui répondre. »


End file.
